Funds are requested for travel and on-site expenses for speakers and session chairpersons at the Gordon Research Conference on Cell Contact and Adhesion, July 3-7, 1989 at the Tilton School, Tilton, New Hampshire. The aim of this conference is to present and explore new information on the structure - function relationships of molecules that have been identified as adhesion molecules. These molecules have been shown to be essential for the multicellular condition of organisms and are therefore important for morphogenesis, metastasis, cell invasiveness, immune interactions, and tissue organization. In addition there is growing evidence that adhesive interactions are important for modulating cellular differentiation. This years conference will explore those systems that have been the subject of the most progress during the last two years. Ten years ago there were no adhesion molecules identified. Now there are literally scores of the molecules. Many have been cloned and sequenced. Peptide fragments of the functional domains have been identified for others. Receptors for some of the molecules have been identified. During the first part of this decade the exciting progress was to describe the molecular sequences of these proteins. While this process continues for newly identified molecules, recent progress has been to manipulate the molecules in order to identify function mechanistically. Other labs have developed modified cells or molecules which show how function can be modified or corrected in abnormal situations such as during the metastatic process. This conference has been organized in order to bring together the leaders in diverse fields that overlap in the arena of cell adhesion. The meeting format has been designed to promote both the free exchange of the most up-to-date information and to maximize discussion. There will be about 120 attendees. Only 20% of the speakers were on the program for the 1987 conference. This provides the maximum opportunity for new data from current leaders in the field while avoiding excess historical overlap. In addition, care has been made to avoid excess overlap with other more specialized conferences that will meet in 1989 (e.g. a Gordon Conference on Fibronectin - 3 speakers overlap). In addition there will be poster sessions to allow for presentation of material not included on the platform. This conference is one of the very few opportunities for European and Japanese scientists to interact with American scientists in this field. Obviously, because of the travel expenses, the number of foreigners has had to be limited.